Spin The Bottle
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's play a game of spin the bottle, making the lawyer, and the rocker a little annoyed...Slight RogerJoanne, with a side salad of MaureenMimi. All Characters mentioned oneshot.


**I Don't Own Anything**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spin the Bottle

It was a Friday night and everyone was gathered at the loft playing a drunken game of spin the bottle. Sure they were all out of their teens, and they were in their mid twenties, but Angel suggested the game, and didn't get any negative responses, so Collins downed a bottle of stoli, and they began to play.

They've been playing for almost an hour, and everyone pretty much got to experience how everyone else kissed. So to shake things up a little Angel changed the rules.

"Okay new rules." Angel declared before the next person spun the bottle. "If the bottle lands on someone you have kissed more then five times, then you have to stay kissing until the next player is done their turn. Also if it's your fifth time kissing someone, you have to use tongue!"

"But what if you get jealous because you're girlfriend is kissing someone else for the sixth time?" Joanne asked with the raise of her hand, and a glare towards Maureen, who was enjoying the game a little too much.

"What?" Maureen shrugged. "Its just a game!"

"I agree with Joanne." Roger said. "I don't like watching Mimi kiss other people…its weird…"

"Would you two just man up and play?" Collins asked. "I'm in a relationship, and I don't have a problem with it."

"That's because you're wasted out of your mind." Roger stated.

"Does it help if I say that I don't mind seeing my boyfriend kissing another person?" Angel asked. "I mean we're all friends here, its not like we're complete strangers. Besides I'm the one going home with him so…"

"I don't mind either." Maureen said and then winked towards Joanne. "It's kind of hot watching you kiss someone else."

"Agreed." Mimi said while kissing Roger on the cheek. "Now lets get this game started!"

"Whose turn is it?" Angel asked.

"Mimi's." Mark replied.

Mimi grinned with delight as she reached out and spun the bottle.

"Round and round she goes, where she stops, nobody knows!" Collins drunkenly sang.

Finally the bottle stopped, the tip of it pointing directly towards Maureen.

"Ooo! The new rules come into play!" Angel said cheerfully. "This is your sixth time kissing!"

"No wait." Roger said as he examined the bottle. "It's pointing at me!"

"Roger…" Mark began. "You're sitting on the opposite end of it."

"Relax baby…" Mimi said with a smirk. "It will all be over once the next persons turn is done."

Maureen opened her arms with a grin. "Lets get this kissing started."

Joanne huffed while she crossed her arms. "This game sucks!"

Before anything else was said, Mimi launched herself across the floor, her arms wrapped around the diva's neck, and her fingers tangled in her hair.

"Mmm." Maureen moaned pleasantly at the roughness, and let Mimi push her to the ground.

"Okay whose turn now?" Joanne asked. "We have to stop this madness!"

"Roger's" Angel replied.

Roger quickly grabbed the bottle, and gave it a good spin. It spun around a couple times before landing on Joanne.

"Woo, your fifth time, let me see some tongue." Angel rooted.

"Babe." Collins began as he swung a drunken arm over her shoulders. "You're enjoying this to much…"

Angel smirked as she kissed Collins on the cheek. "Yes I am Collins…yes I am…"

"I'm not tonguing Roger." Joanne said.

"Yeah I'll give her a lingering kiss, but I'm not sticking my tongue in her mouth." Roger stated.

Angel shook her head. "I'm sorry but you have to." Her eyes then focused on Maureen and Mimi who were still making out. "Unless you want them to keep kissing…they don't stop until you two end…"

"Oh boy check this out." Mark said with a huge smile, his camera zooming in on the diva, and the dancer. "If you two want a lesson on using your tongues I suggest you watch these two before you begin."

"Mimi!" Roger whined. "Get your tongue out of Maureen's mouth!"

Mimi only moaned in response, their kiss getting more heated.

"Come on…" Angel warned. "It's Mimi and Maureen, they're both drunk, and they both love kissing, they'll keep going at it until the sun comes up."

"Or you two can not kiss, and I can make a new documentary." Mark said, his face beaming like a child while his camera stayed glued on Maureen and Mimi. "Spin the bottle, behind all the kissing."

"Okay!" Joanne shouted, her eyes now staring back at Roger. "Lets do this and get it over with."

Roger huffed. "Fine…"

Slowly the two moved together, when they were close enough they quickly touched tongues and then pulled away, the kiss not lasting even more then two seconds.

"Okay stop them." Joanne demanded.

"Uh no." Angel said. "That was pathetic, you have to kiss longer then ten seconds."

"Angel you are so evil." Collins chuckled.

"You better do it fast too." Mark began. "It looks like Mimi and Maureen are about to take it to the next level…"

Joanne and Roger both glanced towards their girlfriends; Maureen had her hand half way up Mimi's shirt, while Mimi started to gently grind her hips against Maureen's thigh.

"Okay!" Roger said, but before he could prepare himself for the kiss, Joanne grabbed his face and stole one from him.

"Way to go Joanne!" Angel shouted.

"This is a very interesting game." Mark commented as his camera moved from Maureen and Mimi, to Joanne and Roger.

"You are one horny little white man." Collins chuckled towards Mark's filming actions.

"Me too." Angel whispered in Collins ear, causing a grin to cover his face. It wasn't long before them two began making out, leaving Mark alone, but happy while he filmed his six friends.

About thirteen seconds later Joanne and Roger pulled away, both of them gasping for air.

"Thank God that's over…" Joanne breathed.

"Angel!" Roger shouted, pulling Angel from her kiss with Collins.

"What?"

"Separate." Roger demanded, his finger pointed towards Mimi and Maureen.

Angel smirked. "Thank you for playing by the rules." She then leaned over and tapped Mimi on the shoulder.

"Chica…Roger's turn is over, you two can stop now."

"Go away." Mimi mumbled against Maureen's lips.

Angel just shrugged while she looked back towards Roger and Joanne. "So…we have a little problem…"

Roger and Joanne both frowned, and then were quick on their feet prying the two from one another. After a successful struggle, Roger and Joanne sat their girlfriends on their laps, both holding them possessively.

"That was fun." Maureen announced while leaning up against Joanne. "Pookie you have to try it."

"I only want to try you." Joanne said, her eyes taking a quick glance of Mimi who was winking at her.

"Okay, who's turn now?" Mark asked.

"Maureen's." Angel answered.

Maureen giggled as she reached out and spun the bottle. It spun for a couple of times before landing on a person.

Maureen and Mimi beamed, both of them turning towards Angel, and at the same time asked. "What happens when it's our seventh time?"

"It's game over!" Joanne and Roger both replied, as they stood up and pulled their lovers away.


End file.
